Der Riese/Trivia
Trivia *Unlockable intel in Call of Duty: Black Ops states that a cousin of Lev Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Riese. Intel also states that the massacre resulted in a standoff with American troops. *When heading into the building with Teleporter C, there is a billboard on the wall to the right. There are several pictures of zombie maps, one of which shows Call of the Dead. The lighthouse and part of the ship can be seen. One also shows Ascension, with the rocket, and the Eiffel Tower from Paris, which was the original concept (and still is the console name) for Moon. *In the Central Intelligence Agency Data system, if one puts CAT DERRIESE1.PIC a concept art of Der Riese will be shown (seen from the Animal Test Laboratory). It looks a lot bloodier and scarier than in-game. *When a player looks up at the moon, they can see orange dots aligned in a circle. This is Griffin Station, which is also the main area for the final map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''Moon. *In the Rezurrection Map Pack poster, Der Riese is spelled incorrectly. It is spelled as "Der Reise" on the poster, which is translated as "The Travel". *When playing on this level on World at War, one's Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' *This map is based on a real top-secret German research facility in Poland, also called Der Riese. The real Der Riese was almost completely underground, and it was the alleged site of development for one of the Nazis' wunderwaffe (wonder weapon), Die Glocke. The exact purpose for Die Glocke is unknown, but some theories include antigravity, teleportation, and time travel. *In the animal testing lab, on the blackboard, a note says "H. Yena, Edward I know it was you". The note was written by Harvey Yena. *When firing an upgraded M1911 or a regular M72 LAW at the moon, the explosions appear on the moon as a white flash. *In the animal testing lab on the billboard behind the mystery box spawn point is a picture of Kino der Toten, showing the stage where the teleporter is, only this time it's covered by a sheet. *In the room with Quick Revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office. *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Automobile Garage while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *In the room with the Bowie Knife there is a dog paw printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk, there is a window to the left with a flashing blue light that can be seen through the barrier. *In the bottom left corner of the loading screen for Der Riese, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. However, these features do not return in the ''Black Ops edition of the map. The blood, however, remains. *There is a staircase marked which does not appear in game, next to the Juggernog stairs and the balcony. *There was going to be a Perk-a-Cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was scrapped. *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. *In the room where there is one brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, the seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know." *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, referring to the Element 115. *The real Der Riese Facility is only 65 Km away from Breslau. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks. Most lead to hidden notes, while some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. *One can hear children singing near the power generator. It can be heard best between rounds and standing right next to it. *A woman crying can be heard in the furnace next to the Thompson. This can be heard best when there are no nearby zombies. *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity and true power will be yours." This is a hint telling the players that if they link up all of the teleporters it will open the door to the Pack-A-Punch machine. *A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. This might be Fluffy. *The Fly Trap Easter Egg is still present and fully playable in the Black Ops version of the map, however, you can not get the achievement for completing it. *In the starting room, if one goes down-stairs to the window by the radio, the letters "JD" can be seen. *Der Riese is the first Zombies map to feature the Pack-A-Punch Machine. *A player can get 25 points for laying down in front of all Perk-a-Cola machines, except for Mule Kick, which is only in the Black Ops ''version of the map. It is a reference to the joke that a quarter will sometimes be found under a vending machine. *On the ''Black Ops ''version of this map, the zombies use exactly the same models used in Kino der Toten instead of their original unique ones from World at War. *In the Animal Testing Labs, there are mice lying on some of the Testing labs, possibly being tested on before the "incident". *Originally, the original characters (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen) weren't going to be the playable characters in this map, proven by some cut Marine quotes that mention the Teleporters, the Mainframe, and Hellhounds. *This is the only map on Black Ops from the Rezurrection DLC, that after the Mule Kick update, to still not have any Perk-a-Colas of some sort in its spawn area, as Verruckt already had perks in its spawn area, and Mule Kick was added to the spawn area of Nacht der Untoten and Shi No Numa. *When using noclip, one can see a teddy bear floating in a blank hallway near the Double Barrel Shotgun. If one goes over to this Teddy bear and shoots it, one will notice it will have an entrance and exit wound markings. It is odd that something that players are never supposed to see has so much detail. *In the Der Riese Trailer, Nikolai's PPSh-41, Takeo's Type 100 and Richtofen's STG-44 and MP40 all keep changing firing sound. Dempsey's M1A1 Carbine also changes firing sound. *When using noclip and going to the Moon, one can see what appears to be the Griffin Station. *Sometimes, Dempsey will complain about always have to turn on the power, even though it's the first map where the Original Characters have to turn on the power.This may be linked, however, to Dempsey appearing as a Marine in Verruckt *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, if one were to stand near an Electric Trap switch for a few seconds, the character will mention a quote about turning on the power. This can be seen with every single switch, although can only be done once. The character will always mention the quote, even if the power is on. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia